A Bold New Beginning
by IlenaG
Summary: (New Title added 04-21-13) Ensemble piece with focus on Trip/T'Pol begining from Broken Bow, starts a few hours after Klaang has been shot and will continue onward (Final episode will only be considered if heavily revised where Trip lives in Season 5); additional pairings TBD; Rated T for now (could change in future or select chapters)
1. Prologue

_**AN:**__ Nothing beta'd, mistakes are all mine... I own nothing, yada, yada, blah, blah_

**Prologue**

_**Vulcan Ambassadorial Ship, T'Plak, enroute to Earth**_

Soval looked around the table as he requested, "Report."

"We have received a subspace communiqué from the Klingon High Council several hours ago. It would appear that they have lost contact with one of their warriors. He was last heard from in Terran space near Earth," reported Ambassador Tos.

Ambassador Soval questioned, "Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

His adjunct, T'Pol, replied, "You were meditating and Ambassador Tos felt that further investigation was required before burdening you with this information."

Soval answered, "I see. What have we learned since last evening?"

"Two hours ago the Vulcan Security Directorate issued a report indicating that the Klingon, named Klaang, was found in a place on Earth called Oklahoma. I have already dispatched Dr. Phlox of the Interspecies Medical Exchange to Starfleet Medical to take command of the body," reported Tos as he leaned back in his chair. He looked around the conference room at his companions with a raised brow.

Soval nodded, "Good. I am acquainted with Phlox from his time spent on Vulcan. A most agreeable Denobulan. It would be unfortunate if the human's were to have too much interaction with the Klingon's at this stage of their evolution. Do we know what the Klingon was doing on Earth?"

"The Klingon's have declined to provide us with the particulars but the Chancellor has indicated that he wants Klaang's body returned to them at once. I have dispatched an aide to discreetly gather information from the only eye witness listed. A human farmer named Moore apparently shot the Klingon with some kind of plasma weapon. Also, Vulcan High Command has authorized us to make contact with Admiral Forrest in order to persuade the human's that they would be best suited to rely on our authority in this matter. The Klingon's also support us in this. The human's should not cause any problems. Afterall, they only have a few frigates and merchant vessels currently available to take the body to the Council on Qo'noS," replied Tos.

Soval agreed as T'Pol asked, "What about Enterprise?"

Soval's eyebrows rose as he answered with a frown, "Enterprise? I thought Admiral Forrest had delayed the flight for another six months."

T'Pol stated, "Negative. Current reports indicate that the human's plan to test Warp 4.5 next week. They are currently adding crew members at an alarming rate. Perhaps the Admiral was hoping to send the Enterprise on its way without benefit of our council while we were away attending to business on Vulcan."

"Indeed," said Tos. "They have grown more and more obstinate over the past few years. Perhaps we can use the Klingon incident as a way to bring the human's back into line with our projected timeline."

Soval ordered, "T'Pol. Have the pilot increase our speed to maximum impulse. I want to be at Starfleet Medical within the hour. Also pull all the reports we have received from the Directorate on this incident as well as the personnel dossiers I have requested on the known crew compliment of Enterprise . Especially the senior officers and bridge staff. I'll review the reports in my meditation chamber. Perhaps we can turn this in our favor."

T'Pol inclined her head in respect, "Yes, Ambassador." She rose swiftly, turned and exited the chamber without further adieu. Her traditional Vulcan robes swishing back and forth as she hurried to do her superior's bidding.

* * *

_***AN**__: yes I know this isn't Chapter 7 of What If? but I haven't written in awhile due to family issues and needed to get back into writing on a regular basis and this was a little plot going on in my head. No telling how long it will be as I love really long fics best. _

_******__Now back to What If? (i've gotta read the old chapters so I know where I've left off, hope to have that one finally posted in the next couple of weeks, maybe, no guarantee), then probably back to Chapter 1 of this one (1st Chapter will cover the episode "Broken Bow"******_

_*******__Updates will be infrequent I think... but one never knows what I may be in the mood for... enjoying several Enterprise fics right now_

_********This will be primarily an ensemble piece with strong focus on Trip/T'Pol as friends then lovers later on... mostly canon except when its not..._


	2. Broken Bow

**_AN: _**Massive spoilers for Episode Broken Bow (even a little bit of the dialog)... this fic does go on the hope that you have at least a rudimentary grasp of knowledge regarding the Pilot Enterprise Episode Broken Bow... it is for the most part canon (at least canon to me, although I'm sure not everyone will agree). I write for my own enjoyment, so sorry if you don't like the content. No major plot points have been harmed in this version. Definitely Trip/T'Pol pre-relationship at this point. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, commented and/or favored/alerted for updates to this story. It is appreciated.

* * *

**_Space Dock, Geosynchronous Orbit above Mars_**

"Jupiter Station is asking for us to allow them to give a final inspection before flight," said Captain Jonathan Henry Archer as he and his best friend, Commander Charles Anthony Tucker III walked along the catwalk towards an orbital inspection pod. Archer was the newly minted captain of the NX-01 Enterprise.

Commander Tucker, called Trip by his friends and colleagues, sarcastically commented, "I just bet they would." He abruptly stopped along the path and turned to Archer. "We aren't really going to stop at Jupiter Station are we? Those boys couldn't put together a shuttlepod with paint by number instructions. You are kidding...right?"

Archer laughed, "Don't worry. I told them no. I let 'em know that if she passed inspection with you, then Starfleet Command would be more than satisfied. But if you could have seen the look on your face just now..."

Trip punched his friend in the shoulder before he turned and headed down the catwalk. He called back, "Funny Jon... real funny. Next time I'm gonna let those boys work on your Ready Room. They already screwed up the specs and put in those low beams... wonder what they could do with carte blanche access. Heard they also had some great ideas for improving the Captain's chair."

Archer blanched, "You don't mean that. Hey hold up... I was just kidding... Trip?... Trip!" He rushed to catch up.

Trip ignored him until they arrived at their destination. He stood in front of the hatch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Jon huffed as he arrived, "You know you don't want the station boys mucking around with our lady anymore than I do."

Trip's face cleared as he smiled mischievously, "Nope. But it might be worth it so long as it was just kept to your personal quarters and ready room."

"Remind me not to joke about ship systems with you anymore. So Commander, any thoughts on my proposal. Think you can handle the First Officer position in addition to being Chief Engineer?" asked Jon.

Trip rolled his tongue around his jaw as he thought... "I guess I can do it. I'd rather concentrate my efforts on engineering but I don't want to delay the launch; which we would have to do if you have to spend even more time looking for another First Officer. Too bad that Commander Hernandez turned you down."

"Yeah, Erika didn't feel comfortable taking orders from me. She's on the fast track to make Captaincy in the next year or two but I would have liked to have had her with the Enterprise till then," he sadly replied. She was still mad at him for calling off their relationship but once they were no longer the same rank it just hadn't seemed right to continue seeing each other.

"Erika's a great woman. Our loss is the Republic's gain. Heard she's shipping out under Captain Jennings next week. Maybe you should try to see her before she goes," responded Trip as he pressed the button's to unseal the hatchway. The door sprung open with a whoosh. The men crawled inside and took their seats in the pilot and co-pilot chairs as the hatch sealed behind them. "When's Ensign Sato supposed to be joining us?"

"Hoshi? She's still in Brazil so we're short a Comm Chief for Thursday's warp testing. Her back-up, Ensign Baird, is going to be acting Comm Chief till we pick her up," replied Jon as he handed a padd over to Trip. The padd contained a list of hull inspection items that the men wanted to check out on this pass over. "She's supposed to be finished with final exams in three weeks. Her students are very lucky to have such a dedicated teacher."

Trip checked off a couple of items from the list that he had reviewed previously as he replied, "Three weeks. That's a long time. Maybe you should find something that will tweak her interest and she'll be here faster than a duck on a junebug."

Archer laughed at his best friend's southern colloquialisms, "We'll see. Till then, you think you can get this bucket of bolts going. I wanna launch before I get to old to enjoy it."

"That's right, you're fortieth is coming up in a couple of months... hope we have enough room on the cake for all those candles," quipped Trip as he eased the pod out of the docking station. Once clear, they flew quickly between the grids to reach the outer layer of the Enterprise.

"Very funny. Seems to me you just turned the big three-o last month. Heard Natalie was wondering if it wasn't time to replace you with a younger more malleable model," responded Jon with a grin.

"Natalie's still trying to tie me down with a commitment. I love her but I don't know that I really wanna marry her. Kinda having an affair with my engines right now and don't think I'd make good husband material but at the same time I haven't given up on the idea of a Charles Anthony Tucker the Forth just yet," answered Trip as he pointed out the ventral plating. "Looks like we'll need to run some testing on that plate right there... seems to be slightly bowed."

Jon squinted, "You sure?... Looks okay to me." He didn't see any bowing in the plate from his angle.

Trip replied, "That's why you're the Captain and I'm the Chief Engineer."

Jon shook his head, "The testing won't delay the warp trials?"

Trip answered, "Nah, looks pretty minor. Probably won't even have to replace the plate. Maybe heat treat it. We'll have it done in a couple of hours." The pod jerked to the right.

Jon asked, "You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

Trip replied, "Sure just like riding a bike."

Jon responded dryly, "I seem to recall you crashing your bike on the boardwalk while checking out some girls in bikini's the last time we were diving in the keys."

Trip turned beet red as he replied, "Yeah, but you gotta admit those girls were pretty hot. Plus that blonde was real sympathetic to my injuries."

* * *

**_Vulcan Ambassadorial Ship, T'Plak, in route to Earth_**

T'Pol tapped the intercom to signal her arrival at Ambassador Soval's quarters.

"Enter," he called from within.

The door slid open to reveal the ambassador seated cross legged in front of a single burning candle. The ambassador leaned forward and extinguished the flame as he rose gracefully to his feet. Hands clasped in front he ordered, "Come in T'Pol."

T'Pol inclined her head in acknowledgement as she stepped across the threshold. She stood at attention in front of the ambassador awaiting his instructions.

The ambassador gestured for his adjunct to take a seat at a nearby desk. He stepped around and sat facing her across the desk. "Report."

"The Ministry of Security has forwarded a copy of the personnel dossiers that you have requested," she replied as she handed him a stack of folders. "It appears that the Chief Medical Officer and Head Science Officer positions have not yet been filled. The Senior Communications Officer, an Ensign Sato, also has not yet reported for duty on the Enterprise. As we suspected, the other bridge officers and senior staff have already reported in. The Chief Engineer is also listed as the First Officer, a highly illogical move."

"Crew compliment?" asked Soval.

"Current complement is seventy-nine Starfleet officers and crewmen," replied T'Pol.

Soval's brows pointed down as he curtly stated, "It would appear that they are almost at full capacity for the NX class ships."

T'Pol agreed, "They have only to fill the doctor's position and Starfleet will no doubt condone the launching. We must move quickly to suppress this action."

"I see. We will need to gain Admiral Forrest's goodwill as soon as we arrive at Starfleet Medical. We'll talk more after I've reviewed the files and spoken with the humans. Continue to monitor the situation," responded Soval evenly.

"Yes, Sir," replied T'Pol as she rose gracefully and exited the room.

Soval pulled the first file from the stack and flipped it open to reveal the face of Captain Jonathan Henry Archer.

* * *

**_Cargo Ship, ECS Horizon, Geosynchronous Orbit above Earth_**

Rianna Mayweather straightened the collar of her eldest child as she remarked, "Now you just remember... if you don't like it there you can always come home." She smoothed down his flight suit as she stepped back.

"Ma!" replied Ensign Travis Jerome Mayweather as he squirmed under his mother's knowing eyes. "I'll be fine."

She smiled as she replied, "You make a fine handsome officer in that uniform. Your father and I are both proud of you."

"Too bad Paul isn't," mumbled Travis bitterly as he ducked his head.

Captain John Mayweather came up behind him and replied, "Now don't you worry about your brother. He's a little angry that you're leaving us but he'll get over it soon enough."

Travis turned and hugged his dad, "Thanks Dad. I really appreciate all your support. I don't think I could have done it without you and ma. Leaving the Horizon and joining Starfleet was a really hard decision for me."

John nodded as he clasped his son to him, "The boomers are a dying breed. With the pirating and illegal trades it just isn't easy to get good honest freight anymore. We need places like Starfleet if we are ever going to survive."

Worried, Travis stepped back, "Are you sure you and ma are gonna be alright?"

Rianna hugged him from behind, "We'll be just fine. Your sister called this morning. She wanted us to know she arrived safely at Starfleet Medical."

"Taneisha is going to be a class act when she graduates medical school," replied Travis as he patted his mother's arm affectionately.

"Yep, first Mayweather to become a doctor. She'll be doing her internship on the Horizon as soon as she graduates," responded Rianna. "I hear that ship of yours is pretty darn fast."

John interjected proudly, "Warp 5 capable. Won't be the same as the Horizon's measly warp 2."

Travis smiled gleefully, "I can't wait Dad."

"Have you met any of your new crew members yet?" asked Rianna.

"Just the Captain. He seems to be really nice. I'm supposed to meet a Lieutenant Reed when I get to the Space Dock," replied Travis.

"Charlie taking you?" asked John.

Travis nodded, "Yes, Sir. He and Nora are gonna ride over with me."

Rianna replied, "Good. Don't want you to go alone." She sighed before continuing, "Be sure to stop and see your sister, Jackie, before you leave. She's still confined to quarters for a few more days."

Travis groaned, "Come on Ma... give her a break. They are married."

Rianna sternly responded, "I will not have that kind of disrespectful behavior on my ship. Married or not, they need to keep it in their quarters. There are children on board this ship. You want to say goodbye to her, you will need to go to her."

Travis nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." He gave both his parents a final hug before heading off in the direction of his sister's quarters. He only had two hours to go before he was due to meet the Lieutenant.

* * *

**_Starfleet Command Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth_**

Admiral Maxwell Forrest picked up his private phone on the second ring. "Forrest," he said as he waited for his caller to identify their self.

"Admiral, this is Ambassador Soval," responded the voice over the line.

Forrest smiled, "Ambassador welcome back to Earth. I didn't think you were due to arrive for a couple more weeks."

"Circumstances changed that facilitated my early return. Which is why I have contacted you now," replied Soval.

Forrest frowned at the serious tone of voice, although it was difficult to tell for a Vulcan... Max had known Soval for over twenty years and felt comfortable in gauging the Vulcan's moods. "What's happened?"

"A Klingon was shot by a farmer in Oklahoma. Ambassador Tos and I are on our way to Starfleet Medical to assist with dispensation of the body," said Soval.

"I see. I'll meet you there," replied the Admiral.

"That won't be necessary Admiral. My office can handle the situation," deflected Soval.

"I'm afraid it is very necessary Ambassador," responded Forrest.

"Very well Admiral," said Soval as he ended the call.

Forrest looked at the phone in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_ A knock sounded on his door. He placed the phone in its cradle as he called, "Enter."

Richard Arnold peeked into the room and said, "Admiral? Starfleet Medical is on line one. Apparently there's been some kind of incident."

The Admiral looked at his assistant ironically, "So there has. Get a hold of Admiral Leonard and Commander Williams. Tell them I'll meet them and the Vulcan's at Starfleet Medical."

Richard asked, "The Vulcan's Sir? Do you want me to contact them also?"

Forrest shook his head, "That won't be necessary Richard, I'll handle them. But I want you to also contact Archer. Tell him to get to Starfleet Medical on the double." He picked up the phone receiver signaling an end to their conversation.

Richard replied, "Yes, Sir." He closed the door behind him as he left.

Forrest grumbled, "How the hell did the blasted Vulcan's know before my own government."

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical, San Francisco, Earth_**

Archer glared as he watched the Vulcan Ambassadors and the Admirals leave the medical observation area. He couldn't believe that they were advocating letting a man die just because it was culturally acceptable... and they had the nerve to call human's barbaric. He turned to look at the Klingon laying across the medical gurney. At least the attending doctor was willing to treat the patient.

He tapped on the glass to get the doctor's attention.

The doctor looked up at the tapping sound. The human that had burst into the room earlier was gesturing for him to come out. He probably had more questions. The doctor opened the door and stepped into the observation room. "Yes?"

"Doctor?... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," said Archer.

"Phlox... Dr. Phlox. May I help you?" the Doctor responded cheerfully.

"Yes. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer and I was wondering... if you're not too busy... that is would you mind accompanying my ship when we take back Klaang to his homeworld. I'm not sure the length of the trip but I'd really like to have someone on board that is at least familiar with his medical care," replied Archer.

"Hmm. I'd have to bring along all my medical supplies. And I'd need to review your medical bay to ensure that it is suited to care for a Klingon," mused Phlox as he contemplated the offer.

"No problem. My engineering team would be happy to assist you with any changes you feel necessary. So what do you say?" prompted Jon.

"Well Captain Archer, I say you've got yourself a deal. I can have the patient ready for transport within six hours," answered the Doctor.

"Great. Wonderful. Welcome to the crew of the Enterprise, Doctor. Is Phlox your first or last name?" asked Jon curiously. He wasn't familiar with the naming structures of the Denobulan society.

The Doctor bubbly replied, "Just Phlox. I look forward to learning more about the human species during the voyage."

Both men looked over to the door when it opened, Commander Rafael William's stepped into the observation lounge.

Archer turned back to the doctor and said as he offered his hand, "Who knows Doc... you might decide to stay on with us."

Phlox enthusiastically shook his hand with a wide grin that transformed his entire face as he answered, "You never know Captain... you never know." He nodded to the Commander before he advised, "Now, I really must get back to my patient." He stepped back into the medical bay to prepare the patient for transport.

"Smooth move Captain. That takes care of your Chief Medical Officer. Now you'll just have to work on the Comm Officer," observed Williams.

"Thanks. I've already got a Comm Officer. I just need to convince her to ship out three weeks early," replied Archer. "My Chief Engineer advised me earlier today that I just had to dangle the right carrot."

Rafe said, "He's right and I just may be able to help with that."

Archer asked, "How so?"

"Stop by my office before you leave. I've got some sample recordings and a brief analysis on the Klingon language that the Vulcan's gave us several months back. They probably don't even remember they did so," replied Rafe.

Archer grinned, "I owe you one Commander."

Rafe shook his head, "Nah. I already owed one to Tucker. Tell him this makes us even."

Archer answered, "Will do. Can you have the information ready to go in two hours."

Rafe nodded, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

**_Vulcan Compound, Sausalito, Earth_**

Soval entered his personal offices followed by his adjunct, T'Pol. "I cannot believe the Admiral is supporting this lunacy."

"The human's have grown increasingly difficult," responded T'Pol flatly. "They clearly do not see that they are not ready. They have no idea what they are getting into."

"At this point, logic indicates it will be impossible to dissuade the humans from launching the Enterprise. They are determined to put their mark on the Galaxy," agreed Soval. "We must control the damage that they will do. The universe is not ready for their... idealism."

T'Pol inclined her head in acknowledgement, "Understood. What do you suggest is the most logically advantageous course of action?"

"We need to get on that ship," answered Soval as he moved to be seated at his desk.

"Captain Archer will fight against us. How do you propose we overcome his objections?" questioned T'Pol as she gracefully settled into the Ambassador's visitor chair. She placed her clasped hands in her lap.

"We will borrow a old human politician's trick and buy a position. The humans thirst for knowledge will outweigh any objection that Archer may attempt to stop us. We will offer the use of Vulcan star charts of Klingon territory in exchange for an observer on board," proposed Soval thoughtfully.

"I see. Who do we have available on Earth at this time?" asked T'Pol.

"You. With your deep space experience and former ties to the Vulcan Security Directorate, you are our most agreeable option," replied Soval. "We will tell them you will assist the human's in the capacity of a Science Officer."

"If that is the wish of the High Command, then I will of course comply. How much do we want to tell the humans?" asked T'Pol.

"Nothing. All information we have ascertained will remain classified. Simply assist them in taking Klaang to the Klingon's and return back to Earth. The voyage should not exceed eight days. It will be trying being in such close quarters with their emotions but I am certain you will persevere," responded Soval as he pulled out the folders that T'Pol had given to him earlier in the day. "I've briefly scanned the dossiers of the senior staff members." He handed the first folder to T'Pol.

She opened it and looked briefly at the photo of Archer before turning her attention to the statement provided by the Vulcan Security Directorate.

_Archer, Jonathan Henry - Captain, NX-01 Enterprise - Age 39; Displays a distinct resentment towards Vulcan due to perceived slights against Henry Archer, Engineer. All known living relatives are deceased. Most recent involvement was with Commander Erika Jayne Hernandez of Starfleet._

The report went on to detail his accomplishments, previous relationships and current activities.

"While Archer has continued to speak out against us and our history of what he refers to as _"stalling humanity's growth", _I do not believe him to be a significant hindrance to Vulcan's projected course. If you tread carefully, you should be able to work around his prejudices," advised Soval as he watched his protégé flip through the folder.

When complete, she looked up, "If not for Henry Archer, I do not believe that he would have come as far as he has with Starfleet."

Soval silently agreed as he handed her the next folder.

_Tucker III, Charles Anthony - Commander, First Officer/Chief Engineer, NX-01 Enterprise - Age 30; Displays emotional and volatile behavior towards all species including his own. Is capable of swaying Archer to his beliefs without difficulties. Tread carefully. Known immediate living relatives, Charles Anthony Tucker II (father), Elaine Grace Tucker (mother), Albert Finnegan Tucker (brother) and Elizabeth Ann Tucker (sister). Currently involved in long-term relationship with Natalie Adrienne Gardner, nurse._

T'Pol stared silently at the photograph of the Commander and asked, "Why does the Vulcan Security Directorate indicate that Tucker may be a problem? Is he dangerous?"

Soval replied, "He is unpredictable and therefore could be considered dangerous. You will need to secure his allegiance early as he and Archer have been close friends for the past eight years. It is because of that friendship that the Enterprise is prepared to launch."

T'Pol nose curled in disgust as she asked, "Surely you will not expect me to have form any kind of relationship with the human."

"Of course not. We leave that kind of in depth work to the Ministry. They have members of the _V'tosh ka'tur _in their employ to handle any type of... questionable behavior," replied Soval with a raised eyebrow. "You will simply need to be in a position to persuade Commander Tucker to your side if needed. Be accommodating if you have to but _only if you have to_."

Feeling a strange sense of relief, T'Pol calmly nodded as she placed that file aside. It would bear a more careful study. Soval handed her the next file.

_ Reed, Malcolm Horatio - Lieutenant, Head of Tactical, Armory Officer, NX-01 Enterprise - Age 39; It is believed that he is a member of Starfleet Intelligence Office, Section 31, headquartered in London. Unable to confirm, records appear to have been sanitized. Be extremely cautious. Known immediate living relatives, Captain Stuart Malcolm Reed (father), Mary Margaret Reed (mother) and Madeline Jean Reed (sister). Frequent change of sexual partners. _

T'Pol looked at the squared jaw line of the officer. The cold unemotional eyes reflected back were reminiscence of a Kholinar Master. If not for the reference to Section 31, he could have been a possible ally. "Lieutenant Reed does not appear to possess the same emotionalism that the others display so openly."

"There is an old human phrase... _'looks can be deceiving'_. As an alleged member of Section 31, Lieutenant Reed would have been trained in controlling his outward emotions but just as with Vulcan's do not assume he does not have any just because they are not displayed," admonished Soval.

"There is wisdom in what you say. I will take care to study Lieutenant Reed while I am on board. Perhaps I will be able to determine his status with Starfleet Intelligence for the Directorate," replied T'Pol.

"Be careful," Soval agreed before he continued, "The other members of the bridge staff, Sato and Mayweather, appear to be junior officers within Starfleet. Sato is a linguist who had some troubles early in her career and Mayweather is a former space boomer. They are irrelevant to your mission. However, be sure to familiarize yourself with their files before reporting to Enterprise. I will contact Admiral Forrest immediately with our proposal. Perhaps you should take this time to meditate while I finalize our plans."

"Perhaps I shall," responded T'Pol as she rose. She gathered the files and headed out the room in the directions of guest quarters where she was temporarily housed at the Consulate.

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, Space Dock Orbiting Mars_**

Jon stepped off the turbo lift and on to the bridge. The comm officer, Ensign Jaime Baird, waved him over.

"Sir, Admiral Forrest is on the line. He wants to speak with you as soon as possible," said the Ensign.

Archer nodded, "Thank you Ensign. Route the call to my ready room." He hoped that the Admiral wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

"Admiral," greeted the Captain with his patented grin. "Were you calling to check the status of personnel? I'm please to tell you than Ensign Sato has agreed to report to the Enterprise by tomorrow and Dr. Phlox of the Interspecies Medical Exchange has also agreed to act as our Chief Medical Office on our maiden voyage with the option of staying on if everything works out."

Forrest smiled, "That's wonderful Jon. Sounds like everything is moving right along. I was actually calling to let you know that the Vulcan's have agreed to allow us the use of their star charts."

Archer frowned in suspicion, "They did? I must admit I'm surprised that they would be so accommodating after the meeting at Starfleet Medical yesterday."

Forrest replied solemnly, "I'll be honest with you Jon. The charts come with strings attached."

Archer jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of the video monitor, "I knew it. What do they want this time? For us to delay the mission by a few weeks?"

Forrest waved a hand, "Nothing so drastic. They would just like to send an observer along to assess how we handle things."

"Great, so everything I say or do can be picked apart by High Command. No way. We don't need their help. My crew and I can do this on our own," retorted Archer.

"It won't be like that. She'll only observe and offer assistance if you need it," responded the Admiral.

"Who determines if I need assistance? The Vulcan will be butting into every decision I make. They'll cause disruption with the crew," said Archer before pausing. "She? It's a female. Who is it?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol," answered Forrest.

"T'Pol? That name's familiar," responded Archer.

"You saw her just yesterday. She was the female Vulcan that accompanied Soval and Tos to Medical. I believe she referred to you as provincial and volatile when you objected to the Vulcans taking Klaang," grinned Forrest. "I think you'll get along just fine."

Archer sighed as he thought back to yesterday's meeting. She was the worst of the lot. He complained, "I don't need some damn Vulcan spy on board my ship!"

Forrest placated, "Jon, even you will have to admit that access to those star charts could be critical to your mission. Yes, we have a general heading to go by and would probably be able to find Kronos on our own... _in time..._ but with the charts on board it will cut the length of your mission _and_ prove to the Vulcan's that we can handle ourselves in deep space."

"Dammit Admiral," argued Archer, "The Vulcan's would like nothing more than to see us fail. Why else would they refuse to let us have the charts unless we take their observer."

"I don't think so. I've known Soval for several years. He's tried to help us at times but I think the High Command tied his hands on just how much help he could provide. T'Pol is his aide. He has mentioned to me many times that she is one of his most promising protégés," refuted Forrest. "Besides you don't have a Science Officer yet and she can fill the position."

"She's young? What are her qualifications?," asked Archer.

"I'm not sure how old she is. Hard to tell with their species. But I do know that she's spent some time in deep space and was with the Science Academy before joining the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps," answered Forrest.

Archer grumbled, "I just want to go on record that I don't like this and I object to it."

Forrest laughed, "Sure Jon. Just remember to treat the Sub-Commander like a VIP. Extend every available courtesy and stay the hell out of trouble."

Archer gritted, "Understood Sir."

Forrest reminded sternly, "I'm counting on you Captain. Don't screw this up. We may not get another opportunity."

Archer nodded as he said, "End transmission." The screen went black.

He turned and stalked out of his ready room. Once on the bridge he stated, "Lieutenant Reed, I'll be in engineering."

The Lieutenant looked up as he replied, "Yes, Sir."

The bridge officer's watched their angry captain enter the turbo lift before exchanging curious glances. Travis said, "Wonder what that was about?"

Jaime responded, "I don't know but whatever Admiral Forrest wanted sure didn't make the Captain too happy."

"The Admiral?" replied Malcolm. "We're better off not knowing what the communiqué was about. In my experience, Admiral's are never bearers of good news."

The other men nodded as they turned back to their consoles.

* * *

"We had a few hiccups what with Reed's phase coils being misplaced, the new Doc's terrariums are gonna need some special lighting and atmospheric shielding and we've got some perishables scheduled to be delivered just before we launch. Chef was real antsy about us getting fresh fruits and vegetables," reported Trip as he looked around the engine room with pride.

"The phase coils turned up?" asked Archer.

"Yep, those space dockers are always messin' around with orders. Had a dozen orders messed up over the last couple of weeks alone," replied Trip as he pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wiped a fingerprint off a nearby panel.

Archer rolled his eyes as he said, "I don't think we need to be that polished. You weren't worried earlier when you scratched the paint on the outer hull."

Trip retorted as he looked at the warp core fondly, "My lady's gonna leave dock pretty as can be. They'll be media all over the place taking pictures. This is for posterity."

Archer laughed, "Whatever you say Commander. What about weapons? Reed seemed to think they wouldn't be online by the time we left dock. Which has me kinda concerned since we're going to the Klingon Homeworld. Heard the Klingon's are a real warrior-like race."

"Weapon's are already online. The lieutenant is just going to have to do some alignments. He can do that after we clear Jupiter. Our tactical officer worries a might bit too much," replied Trip.

"Probably a good trait in an armory officer. Besides not everyone can be a laid back southern beach bum," responded Archer good naturedly.

"Now you know I haven't been to the beach in a coon's age. Besides what's with the third degree, Malcolm's nervousness startin' to rub off on ya?" asked Trip as he eyed his friend's tense frame.

Archer looked around at the busy crew members milling around, "Maybe we should meet in my office for some last minute details at 0700 tomorrow. We can talk before our special observer arrives."

Trip scratched his head in confusion. "Who? I thought the Klingon was our only passenger."

"You'll meet her in the morning. She's scheduled to arrive at 0800," responded Archer.

Trip perked up, "She? What's she like? Is she single? Pretty? Come on Cap't give it up."

Archer laughed at his friend's antics as he replied, "I don't think Natalie will have anything to worry about."

Trip returned his smile as he slyly commented, "A little flirting never hurt no one. Besides Natalie isn't worried about my fidelity."

"Somehow, I think our guest is going to be immune to the famous Tucker charm," responded Archer.

Trip looked even more confused as he thought to himself..._'how could anybody not be charmed by me?'_

* * *

The next day in the Captain's Ready Room, Trip and Jon watched as T'Pol exited. Trip whistled as he turned to his best friend, "That went well. I thought Vulcan's lived on a dessert planet. I could feel the icicles forming from the rapid temperature drop when she sashayed in here. You sure you don't want me to set Porthos up with his own seat on the bridge." He was only half kidding.

Archer replied with a grin, "No, the Admiral was quite empathic that we tread carefully. Although, I gotta admit that Sub-Commander T'Pol certainly filled out that uniform. I've never noticed that they were so... tight."

Trip snorted as he agreed, "Must have only seen men before. That was one hell of a cat suit usually just see 'em traipsing around in those long robes. She gonna be on board... what?... eight-nine days?"

"Yep," responded Archer as he scratched Porthos behind the ears.

"Feels like a long trip already. What time is the ceremony tomorrow?" asked Trip.

"0800 sharp. The Admiralty has been waiting to give this speech for over a hundred years," replied Archer.

Trip nodded, "Guess I'd better get back to work... sure as hell wouldn't want to be the reason the Enterprise doesn't leave space dock on time."

Archer responded, "Don't work too late. You need to get some sleep so you'll be well rested for the morning ceremonies."

Trip waved in agreement as he left the ready room.

* * *

**_Suliban Helix, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Silik of the Suliban Cabal walked along side his second in command down a long empty corridor, "Tell me Balik. Is the augmentations worth it? We've just lost two Cabal members on Earth. Our people are divided."

"If the Tandaran's hadn't turned on us, we would not have to rely on the Master. The destruction of our homes, the imprisonment of friends and family. I haven't seen my mate in several cycles. The augments are a luxury but not the reason we are here," reminded Balik.

"You are right my old friend. Perhaps our Master will bring our brethen, Berin and Jarik, back to us," responded Silik.

Balik nodded, "It would be good of you to inquire at your next session. Berin was like a brother to you and is missed by many."

Silik promised, "It would be my honored duty to do all I can to make things right." An alarm blared overhead.

Balik looked up, "It would seem our Master has arrived early."

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Kronos, Klingon Homeworld_**

Archer walked into engineering and spotted his quarry on the upper deck by the warp engine, he hurried over and said loudly, "Great Job Commander".

Startled Trip jumped and dropped the padd he was looking over. He quickly turned and grumbled, "Thanks a lot Jon." He looked down from the upper level to the Captain.

Archer laughed at his expression and picked up the padd as he reminded, "I have never met a more clumsy person in my life. It's a wonder you don't break the engines regularly."

Trip returned his laughter as he pats the side of the Warp engine, "Guess we all have our priorities."

Archer answered, "That we do. I didn't think Travis would ever agree to a break. Said it took three years to get from Vega Colony to Trillius Prime."

Trip replied as he climbed down the ladder away from the control console, "Trillius isn't that the planet with the..."

Archer nodded with a grin, "Sure is."

Trip shook his head, "Alright then... Travis is young. Probably treats this like his next big road trip. It's like taking your daddy's hovercar out for a joyride. Most Boomer's never make it past Warp 1. How long till we get to the Klingon's Homeworld... eh..what's it called again?" He hopped down from the last step to land solidly beside the captain.

Archer supplied, " Kronos. The Vulcan's had some other name for it but the Admiral said it was called Kronos. At warp 4 we will be there in about eighty-eight more hours. Have you seen the Klingon yet?"

Trip gestured for the Captain to proceed him out of engineering as he snatched the padd back and handed it to a passing junior engineer. "Nope. Met Phlox though when I was setting up some special equipment he needed for his menagerie."

Archer was confused, "What menagerie?"

Trip responded cagily, "You'll have to see it to believe it."

He answered, "Well I guess I'll head down there now. Wanna come?"

Trip shook his head as he replied, "Nope, got some valve plating I wanna check on."

Archer looked concerned, "Any problem I should know about."

Trip responded, "Nah. Just some strange gravimetrical readings I wanted to check on."

They reached the turbo lift. Archer stepped in and turned back to Trip, "Okay but keep me informed if you think it will be a problem Commander." Just as the door closed he called out, "And don't forget dinner in the Captain's mess. 1900 sharp.

Trip smiled as he saluted, "Aye, aye Captain." Any reply the Captain was going to make is lost as the door clicked shut. Trip turned to a nearby ladder. He stepped up and began his climb up the maintenance shaft whistling as he went.

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Kronos, Klingon Homeworld_**

Trip watched as T'Pol placed the carefully sliced breadstick in her mouth. As soon as she began to chew, he said, "Sure you don't want to try this steak... it sure is tender." He waved a piece of bloody beef in her direction.

Jon looked down with a smile.

Disgusted by the human display, T'Pol nostrils flared briefly, "I think not. Consumption of an animal's flesh is barbaric." She then turned to Archer, "Captain, I have finished reviewing your list of... requirements. I shall endeavor to behave appropriately for the duration of this mission."

Trip interrupted, "What requirements?"

Jon shrugged as T'Pol answered, "The Captain has requested that I speak English standard at all times during my stay on board the Enterprise."

Trip agreed, "Well it will help us to understood what you're saying, I'm afraid most of the crew don't speak Vulcan..." he thoughtfully added, "except maybe the new Doc and Ensign Sato." He shoveled in another chunk of the rare beef.

T'Pol's eyes flashed with heat as she turned her full gaze on the engineer and haughtily replied, "Perhaps your people should learn to converse in our language for a change. Of course it could be that the Vulcan language is too sophisticated for you."

Seeing Trip about to make another antagonistic comment and wanting to avoid a diplomatic incident, the Captain intervened, "A discussion meant for another time Sub-Commander. Trip, are the engines ready for the Warp 4.5 test tomorrow?"

Trip replied as he chewed, "Purring just like a kitten."

* * *

Hoshi looked over at the Captain as they headed towards sickbay, "Sir, I'm sorry about earlier on the bridge."

Jon waved his hand in dismissal, "Think nothing of it. You'll get your space legs soon enough. "

Hoshi nodded, "Yes sir but I don't want you to think that the Sub-Commander is right and I don't belong on the bridge."

Jon stopped abruptly and looked down, "I don't think that Hoshi. You're a gifted linguist who has earned her right to be on that bridge. Sub-Commander T'Pol is an observer who was out of line with her comments."

Hoshi sighed with relief, "Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down."

Jon nodded as they continued on to sickbay, "I know you won't. Have you got the Universal Translator prepared?"

Hoshi replied enthusiastically, "Yes Sir. I'm still beta testing it but I think it will help us out on our first contact situations. I've also been studying Klingon since you came to Brazil. I can't wait to see this Klingon in person."

Jon asked, "Nervous?"

Hoshi responded, "Yes, Sir."

Jon grinned, "I think you'll be suitably impressed."

* * *

A short while later in engineering, power was quickly being drained from the warp reactor as Trip yelled, "What the hell is going on? Hess get over here."

The room went dark.

An emergency flashlight flicked on as Trip reached the communications console. He flipped a switch, "Tucker to the bridge." Silence.

He flicked the switch again, "Tucker to Security."

Lieutenant Anna Hess called back, "Sir, I think all system have been affected. Auxiliary power is not responding. Communications is down."

Trip rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, "I kinda figured that one out myself. Rostov grab a tool kit and come with me. We'll have to climb the shafts to the bridge. Someone pry open those doors otherwise it will get like an oven in here real fast with ventilation offline. Hess, I want a damage report as soon as I get back. You're in charge till then."

Anna replied as she aimed her flashlight at the door access panel, "Yes Chief."

Just as Trip put his foot on the ladder, the power returned. He and Ensign Rostov exchanged a confused look.

Rostov muttered, "Bugs Sir?"

Trip shrugged, "I don't know but we best find out."

* * *

A few hours later, T'Pol entered engineering and spotted Commander Tucker and Crewman Second Class Rostov in a huddle talking. She headed towards them as Trip ordered, "Mike, I want you to get to the bridge and assist Lieutenant Reed with calibrating the targeting sensors... do a general diagnostic on the sensor arrays when you're done helping Reed."

Mike agreed, "Yes, Sir." He turned to leave bumping into the Sub-Commander, "Sorry, Ma'am."

T'Pol stared at him till he looked away and rushed off to follow the Commander's orders.

Trip looked at T'Pol and asked abruptly, "What do you want? I've got work to do."

T'Pol replied flatly, "The Captain has required me to assist with tracking the vessel that has acquired Klaang from your sickbay during the power fluctuations. I do not believe your primitive systems will be effective." She eyed the computer console as she spoke. "The orders are frivolous as the mission is over and we should be returning to Starfleet for further assistance."

Offended at the slight to his systems, Trip growled, "Primitive, why you... green blooded..." He voice trails off as he visibly pulled himself together. "If you don't want to help, then spend the rest of the mission in your quarters and leave everyone else in peace. Meditate or something. That way we can do our jobs without your interference."

T'Pol calmly responded, "I am here at the Captain's orders. Whether I believe them to be right or not is irrelevant as my orders from High Command are to assist you humans to achieve your objectives."

Trip stewed as she continued unemotionally, " Besides Commander, this is a pointless endeavor as the Enterprise's sensors are inferior and will not provide any useful data."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Captain's Ready Room, Archer grumbled, "...damn Vulcan superiority. Star charts aren't worth this kind of aggravation." He smacked the papers off his desk as a signal came over the speakers indicating a communication from within the ship.

He growled, "Archer!"

Dr. Phlox responded, "Captain?"

Archer took a deep breath before he continued in a calmer voice, "Doctor Phlox. What can I do for you?"

Phlox replied, "I need you to report to sick bay immediately. I've just finished the autopsy of the alien body that Ensign Burrows shot. I've determined that the intruder is a member of the Suliban race. But Captain... he's been altered.

Archer asked, "Altered how?

Phlox replied, "I'd prefer to discuss this in person."

Archer nodded as he responded, "I'm on my way."

* * *

A couple of hours later on the bridge during beta shift, Travis said, "Wow, this has got to be some kind of record. Out of port one day and we've already been invaded. This kind of thing doesn't happen on the Horizon."

Jaime answered, "Can you believe it? First the Klingons and Vulcans, then some race called the Suliban. I've never even met an alien till I came on board the Enterprise. It's great."

Travis responded, "Don't know about great. Maybe the Lieutenant was right."

Jaime asked with curiosity, "Right about what?"

Travis looked ahead through the view port and the stars beyond before he answered thoughtfully, "We may need to have weapons on a simple transport mission."

Jaime was saved from an answer when his board chirped, "Archer to the bridge."

Jaime answered, "Bridge here Captain."

Archer ordered, "Travis, go into the Vulcan star charts and find a system called Rigel... then set a course for the tenth planet."

Travis began pushing buttons even as he replied, "Aye, Captain. Course plotted and laid."

The Captain disconnected without speaking further.

Travis looked at Jaime, "Captain sounded like he's in a mighty big hurry, think Commander Tucker will allow us to go to Warp 4.5?"

Jaime grinned, "That would be cool."

* * *

**_Suliban Helix, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Silik entered the lab with two Suliban guards dragging the unconscious Klingon between them, "Put him in the chair and prepare Klaang for interrogation. Our Master needs to know if we've been compromised," he ordered the doctor on duty. Balik trailed in behind them.

The doctor looked up from his position at a scanner and hurried to comply, "Yes, Sir." He turned to the guards and ordered, "Strap him down."

The doctor then pulled a large hypo from a nearby drawer and fills it with clear liquid. He turned to Silik and said, "This will keep him awake and talkative but not wholly lucid."

Silik nodded, "Proceed."

Balik asked, "Will there be any adverse affects?"

Silik dismissed his concerns, "The Klingon is already dead so does it really matter?"

Balik responded, "I guess not."

"Good," replied Silik as the two men watched the doctor plunge the hypodermic needle into Klaang's heart.

The Klingon screamed in rage before collapsing.

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Rigel X_**

T'Pol signaled for entry to the Captain's Ready Room.

Archer called through the closed door, "Come in."

T'Pol hesitated before entering.

Archer looked up and questioned, "Do you have the information I asked for?"

T'Pol nodded, "Yes, Sir." She handed him a padd as she reported, "The Rigelian Trading Complex is comprised of thirty-six levels. It will be difficult to search as the inhabitants are not used to humans. They may... in fact... be reluctant to assist."

The Captain replied, "Well we're used to that from the Vulcans. So I think we'll manage. Ensign Sato is updating the personal translators to include the Rigelian language. I've also ordered Trip, Hoshi, Reed and Mayweather to go with us. We'll be able to cover more ground."

T'Pol commented flatly, "Is it not more prudent to leave some of the senior staff aboard the Enterprise."

Archer replied dismissively, "No need to worry about the Enterprise. All Starfleet Officers are prepared to step up as needed. She'll be in good hands."

T'Pol responded, "Yes, Sir. Will there be anything else, Sir?"

Archer ordered, "We'll meet in the launch bay in thirty minutes. Standard cold weather away team gear."

T'Pol again replied, "Yes, Sir."

Archer looked at her silently for a moment before he said, "Dismissed."

She executed a precise about face and left the room with her hands clasped behind her back. He sighed as he watched her leave.

* * *

**_Suliban Helix, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Balik spoke, "The Klingon knows nothing. We must find Sarin." He looked at the unconscious prisoner in dismissal.

Silik agreed, "Prepare my cell. We'll go back to Rigel X where she was last spotted."

Balik asked, "What about the humans?"

Silik replied, "Forget them. They are not important now."

* * *

**_Shuttlepod One, heading to Rigel X Trading Complex_**

Aboard the shuttle, Archer ordered, "I want us to split up in teams of two. Reed, you and Travis will take the main visitor's complex on the upper levels."

Reed responds, "Aye, Sir."

Archer continued, "Trip, I want you and T'Pol to take the sub levels. We couldn't get much information on the area so be extra careful."

T'Pol and Trip exchanged a brief uncomfortable look before Trip replied, "Yes, Sir." T'Pol merely inclined her head in acknowledgement.

Archer then turned to Hoshi, "Ensign, you're with me. We'll take the cargo areas on the main level... off of the launch areas." Hoshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Rigelian Trading Complex, Rigel X_**

Upon entering the visitor's lounge, Malcolm sighted a spotted alien that he quickly identified as a Rigelian. He went up to the man and asked, "Have you seen a seven foot Klingon recently?"

The alien said, "Of course I have. Please follow me."

Malcolm and Travis exchanged a brief look before Malcolm shrugged, "Why not?"

Travis grimaced as he followed behind the armory officer, "I have a really bad feeling about that guy."

Malcolm snorted, "Nonsense. I doubt he'd try to pull anything in a crowd this size. Bloody hell." He pushed past a long-tentacled creature as he hurried to catch up with their quarry. "Excuse me mate."

Travis called ahead, "Pardon me but what's your name?"

The Rigelian looked back and replied, "I am Zoot." He waved with his arm as he continued, "Right this way gentlemen."

Zoot directed them through a door that led into a barlike environment. Malcolm commented, "There really are bars in every world isn't there."

Travis replied, "Looks like. I don't think this guy knows anything."

Zoot interrupted, "Of course I do. I'm taking you to see the Klingons but first needed to stop in here for a moment." He bowed as he scurried towards a nearby bar.

Travis asked, "What do you think Lieutenant?"

Malcolm eyes settled across the room on the floor entertainment. Two females of an unknown species were dancing around some butterflies. Both women appeared to be nude but of exotic colors and design. One was magenta and the other electric blue. Both sported long, fluffy tails. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

Travis turned to see what had caught his superior's eyes. Both men were entranced.

Zoot came up behind them and remarked, "You have good taste. The Rangul women are a favored exotic only seconded by an Orion Goddess."

"Really?" mumbled Malcolm as he watched fascinated by the women's sensual movements.

Travis asked, "I wonder what makes them so colorful?"

Malcolm replied as he moved further into the room, "Who cares? Let's check it out. Just for a moment."

Travis responded, "Sir, what about the mission?"

Malcolm answered, "Don't worry Ensign, I'm sure we'll be able to spot a seven foot Klingon easily enough."

Travis swallowed as he followed Malcolm to the stage, "Yes, Sir."

Zoot rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he watched the two men.

* * *

Several levels below the two men, T'Pol lectured, "You must not get involved."

Trip defended, "I was just curious. Awful lot of whoopin' and hollerin' going on in there."

T'Pol reminded him, "It is not our concern."

She pointed towards a bench, "Wait there while I speak to the Magistrate of Central Security."

Trip sighed in resignation as he replied, "Okay, but are you sure I shouldn't go with you?"

She responded, "No, they prefer one on one discussions. He may not speak with us if we go together."

Knowing he'd already screwed up once today due to his inexperience with alien cultures, Trip simply nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll be right here if you need me." He cautiously seated himself between two women carrying packages. One of the packages was wiggling.

T'Pol advised, "Stay out of trouble."

* * *

Archer and Hoshi stepped off a transport into a cargo port. The marker on the wall indicated they were currently on Level 19.

Hoshi asked, "Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see anyone."

Archer replied, "T'Pol said the Klingon's frequent this level for live food. Let's check it out."

Hoshi looked around the area in concern, "Yes, Sir."

Archer ordered, "Stay behind me if we run into any trouble."

She nodded, "Not a problem, Sir."

Neither spotted the Suliban in the shadows watching their every move.

* * *

Trip and T'Pol headed towards Level 19 to meet up with the Captain and Hoshi. They hurried onto a turbo lift.

T'Pol explained, "The Captain and Ensign Sato should get there ahead of us."

Trip nodded, "I'm sorry about before. I just saw that kid struggling and thought the worst. Guess you could tell I haven't had much experience with alien cultures." He hated having to apologize to the Sub-Commander but truth was she was right and he was man enough to admit it.

T'Pol nodded, "I understand. It is because of your naivety that Vulcan is concerned about your species traveling throughout the galaxy without proper supervision."

Trip snorted "How the hell will we get any experience with other cultures if we're stuck at home because big brother doesn't trust us?"

Remembering Soval's advise to get Tucker on her side, T'Pol turned to him to reply when the transport doors opened.

A group of Suliban were standing there with guns.

Trip raised his hands as T'Pol calmly assessed the situation.

* * *

In the detention center, Hoshi, Trip and T'Pol watched as the Suliban dragged Archer away. Hoshi asked, "Where do you think they took the Captain?"

T'Pol ignored her even as Trip answered, "Don't know."

Hoshi asked, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Trip placed a comforting arm around her, "I'm sure he'll be just find. Don't worry."

Hoshi leaned into his embrace with gratitude.

Watching the Ensign's antics with interest, T'Pol declared, "Perhaps you should have stayed on Enterprise if you don't think you can handle yourself."

Hoshi straightened up and glared back, "I can handle myself just fine."

Trip intervened, "She was just concerned about the Captain. Give her a break."

T'Pol replied curtly, "Weak and emotional will lead quickly to death and destruction."

Trip and Hoshi both glared at her.

* * *

On the entertainment level, Travis reported, "I can't get anyone on the comm."

Malcolm flipped closed his communicator as he answered, "Me either, I don't like this."

Travis stated, "We're not making any headway here. Let's get back to the shuttle."

Malcolm nodded, "Your right. Maybe we can boost our signal and find the Captain or Commander."

Travis asked, "Which Commander?"

Momentarily confused, Malcolm replied, "Commander Tucker of course. We can use the shuttle's sensor grid to locate our people by their subcutaneous transponders. We'll find Sub-Commander T'Pol with Commander Tucker."

Travis said, "Maybe. This storm is wrecking havoc on most of our equipment including sensors and communicators."

Malcolm answered, "Well we will have to give it the old college try. Not like there's anything else we could be doing right now."

* * *

Trip pulled Archer into the transport, "What happened Captain?"

Archer replied, "That was Sarin. She said she gave Klaang a message for the High Council. Apparently the Suliban Cabal have been making raids on Klingon outposts and pretending to be another Klingon faction. Klaang is carrying proof."

T'Pol interrupted, "What would be the purpose?"

Archer responded, "Not sure. Sarin said something about a coming war. Do you know anything about it?"

T'Pol hesitated before replying "No."

Archer looked at her in disgust as he ordered, "Let's get back to the shuttle." He flipped open his communicator, "Archer to Reed." Static.

Trip replied, "I think communications is still being jammed. Just don't know if it's the Suliban or the weather. Getting pretty nasty outside."

* * *

**_Shuttlepod One, Rigelian Trading Complex, Rigel X_**

Malcolm opened the shuttlepod's hatch and admitted T'Pol, "Sub-Commander, where are the others?"

She barely spared him a glance before turning to Travis, "Ensign, prepare to get the shuttle in the air. The others are pinned down on the other side of those storage containers."

She pointed out the shuttle's main portal as she continued, "We must hurry. They are under attack."

Malcolm demanded as he pulled out his phaser and checked the setting, "By who."

T'Pol looked over and replied, "The Suliban."

Travis replied as he began pre-flight sequence, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, Orbiting Rigel X_**

A short while later the shuttle drifted smoothly into the launch bay for a textbook landing by Travis. Dr. Phlox was standing by with two crewman carrying a stretcher.

The hatch opened and T'Pol stepped out followed by the Captain being supported by Trip and Malcolm. "Watch your head," advised Trip as Jon came perilously close to hitting the top sill.

Jon grunted gibberish.

Malcolm laughed, "Don't worry Captain. The Doc will have you fixed up in no time."

They turned Archer over to Crewman Kurt Namod and Crewman Peter Hayes who carefully situated the Captain so that he was laying comfortably across the stretcher.

Dr. Phlox waved a hand-held scanner along the captain's body, "Hmm. Ohh. I see. Hmm."

Hearing the doctor's ramblings as she and Travis exited the shuttle, Hoshi asked urgently, "Is the Captain going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Ensign. His wounds don't appear to be life-threatening but I'll know more once I get him to the medical bay. In the meantime, I'll expect to see the rest of you in decontamination in five minutes," replied the doctor as he shot a hypospray of pain killer into the captain's next. He then turned to the crewman and ordered, "I've stabilized the Captain for now. Have Crewman Cutler start sterilization of the wound. I'll be there as soon I've cleared the rest of the crew."

Crewman Hayes nodded, "Yes, Sir." He and Namod carried the stretcher out of the launch bay.

"Is that really necessary Doc? I've got a lot of work to do in Engineering?" asked Trip.

"Starfleet protocols Commander," responded the Doctor as he shooed the group toward the decontamination chambers.

* * *

A few minutes later in the undressing room, T'Pol, Hoshi, Reed, Travis and Trip stripped down to their underwear and prepared to enter the scanners. They watched as the chamber cycled from red to green signaling it was ready for the first person.

Trip looked around and said, "Ladies first." He gestured for Hoshi to go ahead of the group.

Hoshi replied, "Yes, Sir." She pulled opened the door and stepped inside. Once the door sealed behind her the overhead light switched back to red and several blue beams ran up and down the Ensign's body.

"I've never been comfortable with those things," commented Malcolm as he watched the lights move about in the chamber.

Trip replied, "I'm surprised at you Lieutenant. Doesn't your family have a long history with the Navy... admittedly the British Navy but a Navy nonetheless?"

Travis interjected curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Malcolm replied, "What Commander Tucker is probably referring to is the Navy's history of using decontamination showers on its vessel's since the twentieth century. When biological warfare became a real threat it was more commonly put in place in hospitals and medical bays."

T'Pol responded, "Ensign Mayweather, human history if rife with violent outbreaks and atrocities with both chemical and biological weapons. It is of little wonder that the military would put these chambers into practice on a regular basis."

Phlox's voice came over the speaker as the scanner changed back to green, "Congratulations Ensign Sato you are free to go... please exit out the other side. A medical bay robe is waiting for you."

Hoshi voice came through the chamber, "Thank you Doctor." The lights switched briefly from green to red while the door was open and back to green once the Ensign had exited.

Phlox looked over at Trip, "You're next Commander Tucker."

Trip nodded as he stepped through the door as soon as the pneumatic seals released. He pulled the door closed with a whoosh. The blue lights run lightly over his body as an alarm sounded.

Phlox called out, "Oh, dear. Sorry Commander. You'll be with us a bit longer."

T'Pol turned to the monitor and demanded, "What is wrong with Commander Tucker?" Malcolm and Travis looked on with worried expressions.

Trip frowned, "Hey Doc, What's wrong?"

Phlox told both the commanders, "I'm checking into it now. Please return to the undressing room."

The door that Trip entered, reopens depositing him back with the others.

Malcolm sympathized, "Sorry Mate," as he stepped into the chamber. He maintained a healthy distance from the Commander as he maneuvered around him. The blue lights run over him before clearing to green.

Phlox ordered him, "Lieutenant you are free to follow Ensign Sato." Malcolm nodded as he waved to the others.

Phlox called out, "Sub-Commander, please enter the chamber." She nodded in resignation as she stepped into the chamber.

After just a few seconds the blue light changed to red as Phlox declared, "Sorry Sub-Commander. Please join Commander Tucker." She nodded as she moved back to her original position.

Travis questioned, "What's wrong?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulder as he shook his head, "Who knows?"

T'Pol replied, "It is probably a precaution. Nothing for you to worry about Ensign."

Travis nodded, "Yes, Ma'am," as he reluctantly stepped into the chamber. He held his breath as the scanner ran down the length of his body. The blue light changed to green as Travis released his breath.

Phlox called, "You're free as well Ensign. Please exit out the other side."

Phlox turned to Trip and T'Pol, "Commanders please remove all clothing and place them in the bins for incineration. Once you have disrobed head into the showers."

Trip gripped "Is this really necessary Doc? Can't you tell what it is and zap us so we can get back to work."

Phlox replied sternly, "You know protocols Commander."

Trip sighed as he and T'Pol exchange a brief glance before silently obeying the doctor's orders.

Phlox assured them, "I should have determined the culprit before you get out of the shower. You will find clean sterilized underclothing in the bins outside the shower room. Please dress in the clothing and head to the secondary chamber once you have showered for twenty minutes."

T'Pol nodded, "Yes Doctor." She doesn't look at Trip as she proceeded to remove the last of her clothing.

* * *

In the shower, Trip yelled, "This is ridiculous. How the hell did we pick up some kinda bug?"

T'Pol called back over her shoulder as she scrubbed her body with the anti-microbial soap, "There are many airborne contaminants."

Trip responded as he scrubbed his hair with a putrid smelling shampoo, "Then why wasn't anyone else infected?"

T'Pol answered, "Perhaps it was the bug that you removed from your shoulder."

Trip grunted, "Well that might explain me but not you."

T'Pol reminded him, "I then touched your shoulder and the contaminant could have transferred at that time."

Trip said, "Sorry." He gave his shoulders an extra scrubbing just in case she was correct.

She shrugged, "Dr. Phlox is merely following acceptable protocols."

Trip looked over his shoulder at her. He briefly admired her behind before she turned and arched a brow. He quickly turned back without a word as he placed his head under the hot water to clear out the last of the shampoo thereby missing T'Pol's curious gaze as it lingered down his backside before she also turned back to her shower. Her ears turned a darker shade of green.

* * *

Phlox entered the medical bay to find Captain Archer already hooked up to the monitors. He smiled... Crewman Elizabeth Cutler was proving to be a very effective assistant.

The object of the doctor's thought glanced up and advised, "I've got everything set up for you, Doctor. The Captain has been sedated and is ready for surgery."

Phlox replied, "Thank you Crewman. I don't think surgery will be necessary. Can you bring my osmotic eel over here?"

Even though she was confused, she hurried to carry out his orders. "Which one is that, Sir?"

Phlox replied good-naturedly, "The one labeled 04-2115." His grin stretched across his countenance as she brought the container to him, "Ah good."

Cutler watched as he pulled out the eel... which looks more like a starfish then an eel to her... and placed it against the Captain's gaping wound.

Phlox turned to her and asked, "Will you check on the results from the decontamination scans on Commanders T'Pol and Tucker? I forwarded them to my main console before leaving the Commanders in the showers." He bent over the captain's leg and began to position the osmotic eel so that it covered the entire wound.

Cutler confusedly replied, "Of course Doctor. Uh Doctor?"

"Yes Elizabeth?" asked Phlox as he looked up from his handy work.

"What is that thing doing to the Captain?" she asked as she pointed to the creature that looked like it was sucking on the Captain's leg.

* * *

When the timer dinged that their twenty minutes had expired, Trip exited the shower and grabbed a towel and began to vigorously dry himself. T'Pol followed him out and copied the Commander's actions.

Once they were both dry, T'Pol pulled open a nearby bin and selected undergarments for herself and the engineer. She quickly donned the grey Starfleet regulation shorts. She then picked up the blue shorts designated for the males and offered them to Trip, "Here Commander." She held the shorts in his direction.

Hearing her call, he turned to her and spotted her bare breasts, he quickly turned away and mumbled, "Sorry." He reached a hand back for the underwear.

She ignored his embarrassment and replied evenly, "That is not necessary."

After putting on the shorts, Trip turned back but kept his eyes above her head even as he glared, "My momma raised a gentleman."

She pulled the matching grey sports bra over her head as she replied matter-of-factly, "Good." She then pointed to the exit with a raised brow, "After you Commander."

Trip gave a final glare before he stomped out of the changing station and back into the main decontamination chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge, "I hope the Commanders are alright," said Travis as he relieved Ensign Michael Hutchison with a tap on the shoulder. Hutchison rose with a nod and relinquished the helm to Mayweather.

Hoshi replied, "Me too."

Lieutenant Reed sat in the Captain's chair as he said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine. I'm more worried about the Captain and how he'll react when he finds out the Vulcan has taken command of the Enterprise."

Travis asked, "You think Commander Tucker is really going to let her take over."

Hoshi replied, "I hope not. Besides he's the ranking Starfleet Officer when the Captain is down. The Captain said she's only supposed to be an observer."

Malcolm responded, "An observer that is also listed as our ranking bridge officer for this mission right beneath the Captain. Everything will hinge on what Commander Tucker decides."

Travis looked at them both as he asked, "What if he decides to oust her?"

Malcolm replied, "Then we'll obey him. He's Starfleet."

* * *

A small window slid open. Doctor Phlox peered in through the observation window, his voice amplified over the speaker, "Good you're ready. It shouldn't take more than a few moments."

The room's lighting has changed to reflect ultraviolet rays, Trip asked impatiently, "What's the verdict Doc?" He shoved the wet towels into a nearby sterilization chamber.

The Doctor replied, "It seems that you've come up against an indigenous life-form that was teaming with little critters. I re-looked at the other's scans. They were negative but you two, unfortunately, were exposed to a protocystian spore. I've loaded the appropriate decon-gel into compartment B."

T'Pol looked briefly at Trip before turning to the doctor and ordering, "Tell Mr. Mayweather to prepare to leave orbit." She opened the compartment labeled B and removed two of the small containers. Each appeared to be filled with a glowing deep blue gelatinous compound. She handed one to the Commander before screwing open the top of the other. She cautiously sniffed the gel.

Trip accepted the container as he asked, "How's the Captain?"

Phlox vaguely replied, "I'm treating his wound."

Concerned, Trip questioned, "Will he be all right?"

Phlox answered, "Eventually." He pushed a button on his side of the barrier and a metal shield passed over the window.

Trip sighed as he turned and pushed a panel and a door slid open. He stepped aside to allow T'Pol to enter then he followed behind her. She pushed the lever on the inside of the chamber and the door sealed behind them. Standard florescent lighting was quickly replaced by the sterilizing ultraviolet beams that graced the previous chamber.

Ignoring each other, the Commanders began to apply gel to their bodies. The phosphorescent properties of the gel glistens on their skin in the ultraviolet light.

Trip said conversationally, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you just kind of an "observer" on this mission? I don't remember anyone telling me you were a member of Starfleet." He slathered the gel across his shoulders and upper chest.

T'Pol countered, "My Vulcan rank supersedes yours." She trailed the gel across her shoulders and down her arms leaving a thick coating.

They both moved to face each other. Trip replied as he applied gel to his neck, "Apples and oranges. This is an Earth vessel. You're in no position to take command."

T'Pol continued to apply the gel across her abdomen before moving down to her thighs as she answered, "As soon as we're through here, I'll contact Ambassador Soval. He'll speak to your superiors and I'm certain they'll support my authority in this situation."

Trip held up his coated hands and twirled a finger indicating that she should turn around. Giving him a brief suspicious look she turned and presented her back to the Commander so that he could rub the gel into her skin. T'Pol lifted the back of her bra so he could reach her upper back.

Trip responded, "You must really be proud of yourself. You can put an end to this mission while the Captain's still unconscious in Sickbay. You won't even have to look him in the eye." He massaged the gel into her lower back while dipping his fingers beneath the edges of her shorts to ensure he didn't leave any skin unprotected. After coating her back to his satisfaction, he paid extra special attention to her pointed ears.

T'Pol shivered in response even as she stated, " Your precious _cargo_ was stolen... three Suliban, perhaps more, were killed... and Captain Archer has been seriously wounded. It seems to me this _mission_ has put an end to itself." She flinched as he touched a particularly sensitive neural node in her ears and pulled away. She turned around and growled, "Turn around."

Without a word Trip turned away. T'Pol gathered more gel before slathering it on his back, rubbing him up and down. She squatted and applied more gel to the back of his thighs as he continued, " Let's say you're right... let's say we screwed up just like you always knew we would." T'Pol stood and rubbed her hands along his shoulders. "It's still a pretty good bet that whoever blew that hole in the Captain's leg is connected somehow to the people who took Klaang."

T'Pol played with his ears as she replied, "I fail to see your point." Trip flinched away from her touch. She moved her hands back to his shoulders and continued to rub the gel into his skin.

Trip responded, "Captain Archer deserves a chance to see this through. If you knew him, you'd realize that's what he's about. He needs to finish what he starts. _His daddy was the same way_."

Feeling a strange sense of disquiet but uncertain of the cause, T'Pol stepped back and announced, "You obviously share your Captain's belief that my people were responsible for impeding Henry Archer's accomplishments."

Trip turned and stared at her briefly before he said passionately, "He only wanted to see his engine fly...they never even gave him a chance to fail." T'Pol looked down briefly before meeting his steady gaze. He continued, "And here you are, thirty years later, proving just how consistent you Vulcans can be." He hurried out of the chamber.

T'Pol takes this in as she quietly replied, "Commander."

He turns around, "What?"

T'Pol offered, "Perhaps, I can take a look at your sensors. Possibly... _together_... we can recalibrate them to pick up the Suliban's plasma decay rate."

Stunned Trip replied, "That would be a great help Sub-Commander."

They move together to the redressing room.

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise tracking Suliban Cell Ship_**

Approximately six hours later, the Captain watched as T'Pol exited sickbay. He turned back to his best friend with a confused look.

Trip answered the silently asked question, "Modifying the sensors was her idea."

Archer turned to look in the direction T'Pol had headed. He turned back, "What happened while I was out? Cause that isn't the same Vulcan that came aboard a few days ago."

Trip shrugged casually, "She seemed pretty reasonable to me when we got back from Rigel X."

Archer grunted, "Reasonable? Since when have the Vulcans been reasonable when dealing with humans. Condescending. Arrogant. Downright rude but not reasonable. Trip, I always knew you had a way with women but even I would have never guessed that you could bring an unemotional female Vulcan around."

Trip grinned, "Twas nothin' boss. Maybe she's just glad you save her life back on the planet."

Archer smiled back in amusement, "Come on Trip. Help me back to my quarters before Phlox decides to make me a permanent acquisition to his menagerie."

* * *

While the Captain was resting on Phlox's orders in his cabin, T'Pol resumed command of the bridge. She watched as Ensign Sato went to stand by Lieutenant Reed.

Hoshi asked Malcolm, "What are the symptoms of frostbite?"

He cautiously replied, "Your appendages blister, peel, turn gangrenous..."

Hoshi interrupted, "I think I have frostbite." She waved her right hand under his nose.

Amused he responded, "Let me see." He grabbed the hand and made a distressed sound even as he quipped, "Doctor Phlox may have to amputate."

She snatched back her hand as she mumbled to herself, "I never had to worry about frostbite in Brazil."

Mayweather interrupted their banter, "Sub-Commander, they're getting ahead of us."

T'Pol ordered as turned towards the helmsman, "Match their speed."

Travis replied, "Sorry ma'am, I'm not authorized to go beyond four-four."

T'Pol pressed a button on the Captain's chair. Tucker's disembodied voice came over the comm, "Engineering."

T'Pol requested, "Mr. Tucker, would you please give the helmsman permission to go to warp 4.5."

Tucker answered with a laugh, "It's okay, Travis. I'll keep an eye on the engine."

Travis called back, "Yes, Sir. Going to warp 4.5."

A short while later, Malcolm reported, "Excuse me, Sub-Commander, the radiation trail dissipates at the gas giant ahead. It breaks up into small fragments."

T'Pol nodded as she ordered, "Ensign drop us out of warp."

Mayweather responded, "Aye, Sir."

Hoshi asked as she headed back towards her own console, "Should I contact the Captain?"

T'Pol declined, "No. Mr. Reed, have you finished fine tuning the weapon's sensors."

Malcolm replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

She opened her mouth to issue further orders when the Captain contacted the bridge, "Archer to T'Pol. Report."

She sighed but rather than explain she replied, "If you're feeling well enough to come to the bridge, Captain, now would be a good time."

* * *

**_Suliban Helix, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Balik reported, "The human's have followed us."

Silik asked, "Have they discovered the Helix?"

Balik replied, "I don't think so. They appear to be hovering outside the planet's atmosphere."

Silik responded, "Watch them. I'll seek the Master for new orders. If it appears that the human's have spotted us, destroy them."

Balik nodded, "What about the prisoner?"

Salik retorted, "Klaang? He's of no further use to us. As soon as the human's are gone, we will dispose of him."

* * *

**_USS Enterprise, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

The ship continued to shake from depth charges the Suliban had planted in the cyclohexane layer of the atmosphere in order to flush out the Enterprise.

On the Bridge, Archer looked at Malcolm, "Good job Lieutenant. See what we've got in ship stores that will demagnetize that station. Also get me a couple of the new phase pistols."

Malcolm nodded as he turned to his second. They exchanged a brief look before Reed left the bridge.

T'Pol interrupted, "You cannot mean to go down there."

Archer responded, "I'm not going to risk Klaang's life on the transporters. It's our best option."

T'Pol retorted, "I advise against it. We should wait for assistance. A Vulcan ship is less than two days away."

Archer replied, "I don't want to wait two days. Mr. Mayweather join me in engineering. Sub-Commander you have the Bridge."

Travis answered as he stood, "Aye, Sir."

* * *

As Archer and Mayweather entered engineering, Archer called out, "Trip, I've got a job for you."

Trip looked up, "Well I hope you've finished mangling my ship. I've got damage reports coming in from everywhere. Wait...what kinda job?"

Archer replied, "Come with us."

Trip nodded to Hess, "Take over."

He then asked the Captain, "Where are we going?"

Archer replied, "Cargo Bay 3. Malcolm's brought you a little present."

He then turned to Travis, "I want you to give me and Commander Tucker a crash course on the Suliban's flight controls."

Travis nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Trip asked, "Suliban?"

* * *

**_Suliban Cell Ship, heading towards Helix_**

"Oops," said Tucker as he made contact with the station.

"I see your driving skills haven't improved Commander," stated the Captain. They exchanged familiar looks. The ship pulled into the docking port showing an empty corridor ahead.

"Now what?" asked Tucker with a sigh of relief.

The Captain replied, "Now we set the demagnetizer that Malcolm gave me and find Klaang."

He opened a case and handed Trip a pistol. "Malcolm said there are only two settings. Stun and kill. Put it on stun. I don't want to kill anyone if we don't have to."

Trip nodded as he set the weapon to stun.

* * *

**_USS Enterprise, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

"Do you think the Captain will find us?" asked Travis.

T'Pol replied, "Hopefully, he won't have to Ensign."

She turned to Hoshi as she continued, "We will find him when he comes out of the station."

Malcolm reported, "That last set of charges damaged the polarized hull. Damage control teams have been alerted."

T'Pol replied, "Thank you Lieutenant."

* * *

**_Suliban Helix, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Trip and Klaang stumbled to the stolen Suliban Cell Ship.

Trip pointed at it and said "Get in." He flipped open the hatch.

The Klingon glared back at him.

A phaser beam pulsed over head causing Trip to duck in response. He shot back in the direction of the beam.

He then pushed the Klingon into the ship and climbed in after him.

He quickly brought the engines on line and flipped open his communicator. "Tucker to Archer."

The sphere shook as the demagnetizer took effect.

* * *

Balik reported, "The human's have destabilized the helix and freed the Klingon."

Silik snapped, "Can we stop them?" The room shook from the destabilization of the cell ships along the hull of the helix.

Balik replied, "Unknown. But we have reports of additional weapon's fire on level five."

Silik growled, "The humans."

An alarm sounded as Silik continued venomously, "They've entered the temporal chambers."

* * *

**_USS Enterprise, Orbiting a Class 7 Gas Giant_**

Malcolm and two security officers hurried to Cargo Bay 3. They arrived just as Trip and Klaang exit the Suliban vessel.

Malcolm asked, "Where's the Captain?"

Trip replied, "Still in the control core of the station. We need to get back there."

Malcolm ordered his men, "Escort the Klingon to sickbay. Have Dr. Phlox check him over."

They exchanged looks before stepping around the Klingon and pointing towards the door.

Klaang glared at the humans before moving ahead.

After the group was out of earshot, Malcolm turned to Trip, "Sorry Sir. Sub-Commander T'Pol has order us to resume course to the Klingon homeworld."

Trip yelled "She what?!" He angrily stalked out of the cargo bay.

Malcolm hurried after him.

* * *

The bridge officers held their breath as they watched the Commanders glare at each other. They had been arguing back and forth for several minutes.

Reed, Sato and Mayweather exchanged concerned glances.

T'Pol dropped her gaze first as she conceded, "Perhaps a singular attempt will not cause an undue delay in our mission."

Trip replied curtly, "Thank you."

The tension on the bridge fell as the Commanders stepped back from one another.

T'Pol continued, "If we cannot dock on the station. We will most likely need to use the transporter."

Trip swiped a tired hand across his forehead as he replied, "I know. Let's call that Plan B for now."

T'Pol asked, "Can you ensure the transporter's calibration?"

Trip nodded, "I'll get right on it."

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Kronos, Klingon Homeworld_**

Archer groaned in relief, "I'm here." He patted his body and counted his fingers.

Trip replied, "Yes, Sir. All ten fingers and you look like you're in only one piece. Might want to let Phlox check you out first though... just in case."

Archer nodded, "And Klaang?"

Trip replied, "He's fine. We've resumed course for Kronos. Should be there in a couple of days."

Archer nodded, "Thank you Commander. Any sign of the Suliban following?"

T'Pol replied from the doorway, "No, Sir."

She looked at Tucker and stated clearly, "I see the two microns error in the annular confinement field did not affect the transporter results."

Archer glared at him, "Error. You knowingly risked my life?"

Unconcerned, Trip shrugged, "Told you, Sir. Didn't have a choice. Least I got the auto-sequencer online."

Disbelievingly, Archer replied faintly, "I'll be in sickbay. Sub-Commander you're still in charge."

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, Geosynchronous Orbit above Kronos, Klingon Homeworld_**

On board the Enterprise, Archer ordered, "Trip, you're in charge while we meet with the Klingons."

Trip nodded in acknowledgement.

Archer continued, "T'Pol, you and Hoshi will accompany myself and Klaang to the High Council chambers."

T'Pol replied, "Yes, Captain."

Hoshi replied, "Yes, Sir."

Klaang stood to the side and looked at the planet on the screen. He said nothing. His life was forfeit.

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Earth_**

Later that same day in the Captain's Mess, Trip asked, "So I guess the Klingon's didn't invite you to dinner."

Archer laughed as he cut a piece of steak, "No. I got the feeling that as soon as they had Klaang, they wanted us to disappear. Least they didn't try to kill us."

Trip grinned as he buttered his hot roll, "What are we doing next?"

Archer replied, "I'm going to call Admiral Forrest and brief him on this past week's activities. Hopefully, we've proven to Starfleet Command that we do belong out here."

Trip agreed, "That would be great. Bet the Vulcan's aren't too happy with us right now."

Archer replied, "Probably not. I've been thinking though. What do you think if I ask Sub-Commander T'Pol to stay awhile longer?"

Trip shrugged, "I'm starting to get used to her illogically logical ways. Might be interesting to keep her around... for now. But I think that the request should probably come from her and not you."

Archer asked, "Why?"

Trip answered, "The Vulcan's would probably use it as a sign that you weren't ready to be out on your own. Better to convince T'Pol to ask them."

Archer nodded, "I want to see you both in my Ready Room in two hours. That will give me time to talk with Forrest and figure out how to best approach the Sub-Commander."

Trip replied, "Straight approach seems to work best."

Archer smiled, "I'll give that a try."

* * *

**_NX-01 Enterprise, in route to Uninhabited Planet _**

In Engineering, Trip pulled the engineering crew together. "As I'm sure most of you have heard by now, our orders have just come in from Starfleet. We are going on deep space exploration. However, I don't want to have to pull into Jupiter Station for repairs so we're going to have to work around the clock till we get all the damages fixed and the hull plating patched. We'll be passing through an ion storm in a few hours. I want the plates fixed before that happens." He paused as the engineers whispered excitedly.

Trip raised his hand for silence as he continued, "Crewman's Fletcher and Rostov will be assigned to hull repairs. Lieutenant Hess will be taking over Beta shift command and the first half of Gamma shift. I'll handle the second half of Gamma and all of Alpha shift. Everyone will be working twelve hour shifts until we are in tip top shape. Any questions?"

Each member of engineering shook their head negatively.

Trip smiled, "Good. Let's get started."

**TBC in Episode 2 Fight or Flight**


End file.
